Pirate Law
by DPhantomtomboy
Summary: Elizabeth and Will have a 14 year old daughter,Emily.She is alot like her uncle Jack.When they all meet up Jack brings them into another adventure that means trying to break the bermuta triangles secret. discontinued
1. Will's issues

**Hi people! This is my first Pirates of the caribbean fan fic because I usually do Danny Phantom ones...  
Okay, this story has nothing to do with the second movie. Okay it does so I hope you all seen the movie if you don't want it spoiled for you.**

**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

Enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Will still isn't home," Elizabeth sighed as she looked out the window of her bedroom to the silent sea just in the distance. "Elizabeth, I am sure William is just caught up with something at the blacksmiths," Mary, the maid, said as she put folded blankets onto her bed and lit the fire.

"I know, but I am due in just a few Days and he should be here. We are married now," Elizabeth sighed as she walked away from the window and sat on the bed. "Would you like some tea, Elizabeth?" Mary said as she straightened a picture on the wall and dusted the top of Elizabeth's wardorbe.  
"That would be nice," Elizabeth sighed as she lay down on her bed and soon after Mary left she drifed into a dreamless sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jack, I have a kid on the way. You know your the god parent so don't even ask," Will said as he got his coat, pet the donkey and walked past Captin Jack Sparrow.

"Will, I know all that, it is just I want to be able to see her," Jack said as he looked at the sleeping blacksmith and then back at Will.

"Jack you can't see her. I promised that you could be her god father but you can't be filling her head with pirate involed things," Will said as he opened the door.

"She is going to know sooner or later Will. Best be sooner," Jack said causing Will to close the door again. "When she is 14 we can tell her but until 14 you stay out of her life, deal?" Will said as he looked up at Jack.  
"Deal Will. See you in 14 years," and with that Jack left and Will went up to see Elizabeth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Will and Elizabeth had a girl, they called her Emily Jason Turner.

Will had noticed from her blue eyes this was going to be better then any adventure.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
** Okay people I am really sorry about the shortness of this chapter and I promise the next one should be good standards.**


	2. Uncle Jack

Emily's long black hair got in her face as she ran through the invaded town. Buildings were ablaze and people running from the pirates who invaded it. She had gotten separated from her parents.

She looked behind her to see three pirates running after her so she ran faster until she had gotten to the cliff were here mother had fallen from once.

The pirates had pulled out there swords and pointed them at Emily. She panicked and looked over to the cliff to see the stormy sea and the waves hitting against the rocks, the rest was covered by the darkness of the night. She pulled her sword out (She wears pirate like clothes) and looked at the pirates as one of them tried to attack her. She dodged it and stabbed him in the stomach before she jumped off the cliff.

She thought quickly and stabbed the sword into the rocks to stop her falling anymore as she grabbed onto it and pulled herself up a bit. A wave just hit her as she hung on for her life. She looked out to the sea to see two ships, one belonged to the pirates and another one had just came into view. One with black sails.

Suddenly, another wave came and pushed her into the rocks with force, she screamed in pain as another wave hit. Will knew that scream any where. It came from his daughter. He feared she had been attacked by the pirates so he stopped and ran off from were the scream had came from. Another wave hit her but she hit her head on the rocks. The boat had gotten closer to shore and it was now visual as the Black Pearl. Emily fought against unconsciousness and had soon with one more wave she became unconscious and let go of the sword and fell into the sea.

Suddenly, Captain Jack Sparrow dived in after her. He had a rope wrapped around his waist. He went straight under water and caught her and pulling her back to the surface of the water. One of Jack's crew pulled him up using the rope.On his way back up he noticed the sword and pulled it out of the rocks and continued to be pulled back up. He got to the cliff and sat Emily against a wall.

"I say she is a pirate, why else would she have a sword?" Jack's crew man said as he looked at the sword in Jack's hand.

"Step away from my daughter," Will shouted as he came out of nowhere and pointed a sword very close to Jacks neck. Jack looked up and saw Will with a surprised look on his face.

"Daughter, now Will you be best be taking care of her," Jack said as he handed Will the sword and took rum out of his jacket.

"I was taking care of her Jack, we got separated," Will protested as he kneeled down beside her and stroked her hair.

"Not by what I see lad, and this isn't my blood on my jacket and I don't think it was the pirate she killed either,"Jack said before taking another drink of rum, "but that is what it is like to be a pirate."

"She isn't a pirate Jack," Will protested as he got back on his feet and looked at Jack.

"Dad?" Emily said as she came around and looked up.

"Emily, are you alright?" Will said as he got back down to her but she stood up.

"I'm fine," She said as she saw Jack and pulled the sword out of her fathers hand.

"Best not be trying to hurt my father, pirate," She said as she pointed the sword at him.

"Best not be pointing that at uncle Jack."

"Uncle Jack? What are you,drunk?" Emily said as she held the sword closer to Jack's neck.

"Emily, put the sword down he's telling the truth," Will said as he looked at his daughter.

"What do you mean? He's a pirate?"

"He is also your god father and he just saved you."

"I was doing fine on my own," Emily protested as she took the sword away from Jack.

"Aye, and is drowning fine? You are as stubborn as your mother," Jack said as he looked at her, "but your a pirate. It is in your blood just like your father here."

"Are you sure this is Jack Sparrow, dad?" Emily said as she looked at him.

"Yes the one and only Jack Sparrow."

"Now that you know me it would be best if I knew your name so we can get your mother and get out of here," Jack said as he took more rum.

"Jack Sparrow help? What's the catch?" Emily said as she glared at him.

"Nothing. Miss Turner, I may just need a little help with the Black Pearl and your parents need a little help with the law," Jack said as he drank the remainder of what was left of the rum.

"I think you also need a little help with the whole pirate thing."

"Jack, she is not a pirate, for the last time!" Will protested as he grabbed Emily's wrist.

"Dad, let go of me!" She said as she got out of Will's grip and ran off back into the invaded town.

"Smart Jack, tell her she is a pirate why don't you. If you hadn't noticed I am trying to keep her away from what she is," Will said as he looked at Jack and ran off after Emily.

"Same old Will," Jack said as he followed, but Will was out of sight so Jack just walked through the streets hoping to find Emily.

Meanwhile, Emily walked the streets too. She looked around and saw the pirates chasing people and the buildings still on fire. Not one of the pirates went near her because they were to busy stealing something or chasing people. She noticed her mother being chased so she ran over to help Elizabeth.

"Emily your alive!" Elizabeth cried as she stopped and the pirate walked closer to them.

"Come here poppet and I won't kill you," The pirate said until he noticed Emily.

"You be best giving that to me as well," He added as he looked at the sword.

"You going to make me?" Emily said as her mother pulled her back.

"She was just kidding," Elizabeth said as the pirate pulled his sword out and pointed it at Elizabeth.

"I know, you will be the one dying for it though," He said as he was about to kill Elizabeth, but the sword went into the wooden wall next to them. The pirate looked down to see Emily with her sword pointing straight at the mans chest.

"Don't you ever try to kill my mother again," She said as she stabbed him and took the sword out of his lifeless chest as he fell to the ground, dead. Jack had seen all of this happening as he stood there.

"Will says she isn't a pirate. That she doesn't have it in her blood. What a lie," Jack thought as he looked at her and walked over.

"Emily sweetheart, thank you," Elizabeth said as she hugged Emily.

"Did you really have to kill him?" She asked as Emily pulled out of the hug and stared at her.

"That could of been you and you ask me that?" Emily said as she was just about to run off, but went straight into Jack.

"Best be staying were someone can see you," Jack said as he looked at Emily who was crying.

"Did you cut yourself earlier?" Jack asked as he wiped the tears from her face.

"What?" Emily asked nervously as she looked up at him.

"There was blood on my jacket, from earlier. Did it come from you?" Jack asked noticing the nervousness in her voice. Emily looked away from him and stared at the ground.

"Answer me," Jack said making her look at him.

"Yes," She replied as she heard her mother's gasp.

"Are you okay?" she said as she looked at Emily.

"Why do you care?" Emily said as she tried to run off yet again, but Jack caught her by the collar.

"We are going to need handcuffs for her," Jack said as he looked at her again.

"They do care just so you know," Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack.

"Were is Will?" She asked as Jack looked at her.

"He's somewhere, but if you want to be smart come with me now," He said as he walked, pulling Emily by the collar.

"Jack let go of her!" Elizabeth sighed as she noticed Emily's annoyed face. Jack let go and looked back at her "Sorry, bad habits."

"So uncle Jack were are we going?" Emily said as he let go of her collar and he stopped and looked at her.

"We are going to my ship, the Black Pearl," Jack replied as Elizabeth caught up with them.

"The Black Pearl? That's yours?" Emily asked as she saw her father coming near them. He had gotten to them and Emily was expecting shouting from her father. She was surprised it was a hug.

"Emily, your alive!" He said as he got up and hugged his wife.

"I am glad both of you are safe," He said as he noticed Emily's worried face.

"What's the matter?" Will asked as Emily went straight into tears.

"I...I killed somebody," Emily said as she cried into her fathers chest.

"You did?" Will asked as he looked at Elizabeth's now worried face.

"She helped me Will. She killed a pirate. You have to tell her when we get to the Black Pearl," Elizabeth said as they turned to Jack.

"Yeah, let's be going," Jack said trying not to look at the teenager.

"We can get Emily fixed up at the ship."

"What is the matter?" Will asked as he looked at her.

"Well as I jumped off the cliff one of the pirates cut my side," Emily said, moving the jacket to show blood.

"Are you okay?" Will asked as he looked at her. She stopped crying and looked at him.

"I am fine," She said as she walked beside Jack until they got to the ship.

"Bring back memories Will?" Jack asked as they boarded the ship.

"Shut it Jack," Will said as he noticed Emily was tired.

"Someone get me rum!" Jack shouted over the crew men and one came up and handed him a bottle full of rum.

"Do you want any?" Jack said to Will and Elizabeth who said no.

"Get the bandages too," Jack shouted and this time someone spoke up.

"Are they for you?" He said as Jack looked at him.

"No, there for my god child," Jack said as a few gasps were heard.

"Jack Sparrow, a god father? Who is the poor kid to get that," One of the crew shouted over the gasps but before Jack could reply Emily walked up to the person at pointed the sword in his face.

"I don't know what you think about Captain Jack Sparrow, but if you think being killed by a 14 year old _Pirate_ you best show him respect or I will feed you to the kraken," Emily threatened the man as he looked frightened of her. Will and Elizabeth stood in shock of what Emily had just said. Will was proud though the fact she knows who she is and who she is related or part related to.

"A 14 year old can't kill a cat. Never mind a pirate now put the sword down before you cut yourself poppet," The man replied as he noticed a smile on Jack's face and the crowd around him whispering things behind his back.

"Just for you to know everybody," Jack shouted to his crew as a black dog came on the ship, "This young pirate is known as Emily Turner! Child of Elizabeth and Will," Jack said as he took a drink of rum.

"Miss Turner," Mr Gibbs said as he walked out from the crowd.

"Do you have a death wish?" Emily asked as she kept her eyes on the man.

"No," Mr. Gibbs said as he pulled bandages from his jacket.

"Then it is Emily. Got that?" Emily said as she looked back for one second then back at the man.

"Kiss the ground Captain Jack Sparrow walks on now," Emily threatened as she pointed the sword closer to the mans chest.

"Or what will you do, kill me. I stand by my earlier statement. You can't even kill a cat," the man shouted catching Jacks attention again.

"For your information she can kill and is much better at sword fighting then her father and you have all seen Will fight," Jack said as he jumped down and walked around the deck.

"I suggest you start kissing," Jack said as he sat down on a barrel full of rum.

"Get to it," Emily threatened as he got on all fours and started to kiss the floor.

Emily walked back over to her parents as they stared at her.Will snapped back to reality and looked down at her.

"Pirate, um" Will said with a smile across his face.

"Well, I like it. Your one too you know," Emily protested as she smiled at him.

"You are going to fit in nicely on this ship," Will said as he heard a sudden bark.

"Patch," Emily shouted as she played with the dog. It was the same shade of black as Emily's hair and had a blue collar round its neck.

"Patch," Jack said as he walked over to them.

"Patch is my dogs name, uncle," Emily said as she stood up and looked at Jack.

"Very well, little pirate," Jack said as he shuffled her hair.

"Jack were are we going?" Will said as he looked at Jack. "We set sail tomorrow. We're heading to an Island just off the border of the Bermuda triangle."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hi people hope u enjoyed this,um please review and don't flame.**

**I will update but if I get a certon amount of reviews then I will make sure I update thats for reading...**

**Bye**

**also the third chapter has been started and will be up shortly.**

**Thanks IloveJesusJohnnyandDanny!**


End file.
